<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short Gore Story by ItsChubbyBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920106">Short Gore Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChubbyBunny/pseuds/ItsChubbyBunny'>ItsChubbyBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Gore, Gross, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChubbyBunny/pseuds/ItsChubbyBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!Warning!<br/>Lots of torture, gore, and stuff.</p>
<p>Please give me criticism and i hope you enjoy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short Gore Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her arm twisted as the snap of her bone could be heard. </p>
<p>   "Fufu!~ do you really think you could escape me?!" The shadowy woman bent down to the human's face, forcefully grabbing her chin. Her whimpering and painful sobs were muffled but the thick cloth. <br/>The woman grinned at the cowardly human, for how she loved the cries of it's suffering. </p>
<p>   "Oh~ how your whimpers are adorable" The woman let go of her chin and put pressure on the broken arm. The pitiful human screamed but it wasn't able to reach anyone. "Hmm~ your nerves are working," the woman smiled even wider. "Just how i want it to be!"</p>
<p>   She let go of her arm and went over to the table where all her tools where layed out. She walked around and pondered. Her eyes lit up and she grinned, she pulled a small moveable table and grabbed some items.</p>
<p>  The human sobbed in pain, not focusing on her bringing a table over. She dragged the table to the other side where the sobbing human's head was at. She snapped her fingers to gain the human's attention. She pulled the gag off and the human instantly started screaming. </p>
<p>   "Shut up or I'll make it worse." Her voice dripped with poision, scaring the poor human even more. "Open wide~" the human obeyed and opened her mouth. She stuck a dentist pliers to keep her mouth open. She grabbed some pliers and went to work on pulling her teeth out slowly. The human screamed in pain as the inhumane's smile grew. </p>
<p>   She was pulling them one by one, blood started filling in the human's mouth and the woman slipped out her long snake-like tongue to lick up the blood so the human doesn't choke on it and die. She took every single tooth out and licked up the blood and licked the blood off the human's gums, it stopped bleeding but hurt like a thousand wild dogs biting her gums. </p>
<p>   The strange woman went back over to her table and grabbed a jar of with something slimy and moving. She went back to the torture table and held out the jar, "you see this?, this is my little pet~ I think you'll like them". </p>
<p>   She opened the jar and grabs it out of the jar. It wiggles in her hand, she puts the jar on the small table and puts it in the human's mouth. They sobbed, not wanting whatever was going to happen. The creature crawled down her throat and went past her heart, it stopped and the woman put goggles and a mask on. The creature started bulging in the human's stomach.</p>
<p>   Her stomach had indents from the creature moving, it start expanding inside her body. Her stomach started getting bigger and bigger and the creature pushed upwards. The human's body was starting to come to an end.</p>
<p>   The creature burst her stomach open, guts and blood, and skin was flying everywhere as some of it landed on the woman's goggles. She smiled widely, and ended up pleasuring herself from the scenery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>